Are You My Neighbor?
Are You My Neighbor? is the third episode of VeggieTales. The first segment is in the style of the works of Dr. Seuss. The second segment is based on the 1960s sci-fi series Star Trek ''by Paramount Television. Previous episode: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Next episode: Rack, Shack, and Benny Plot Countertop Intro Bob and Larry are on the countertop again, though Larry's seen with a shoe on his head. When Larry asks why he has a shoe on his head, Bob explains that he got a letter from Latasha Robbins of Savannah, Georgia, who wants to know what it means to love your neighbor. Bob then says that he's going to tell Latasha "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo". The Story of Flibber-O-Loo ''Written & Directed by Phil Vischer The story is did tell entirely in rhyme, where Bob does explain that in the mountains of fibble, there are two tiny towns. One town is did call Flibber-O-loo, where everyone does wear shoes on their heads, while the other town is called Jibber-De-Lot, where the headgear of choice is a pot. The two towns fight over headgear, and would throw their respective headgear at each other often. However, one flibbian does not care about all the fighting going on around him, preferring to play with his pet blue plastic wind-up lobster. One day, the boy and his lobster decide to go out on a little walk in the valley between the two towns. However, he does end up in the sights of of a trio of bandits, before they attack him, steal his milk money, and stick him upside down in a hole. After the bandits leave, the boy is left alone. At that moment, the mayor of Flibber-O-Loo happens upon the boy, making note that he too is from Flibber-O-Loo. However, while the mayor does explain that he would be glad to help, he does explain through song that he is much too busy to help him out. After the mayor does finish his song, a doctor from Flibber-O-Loo also comes along, but she does get into a conversation with the mayor about their jobs. When the boy does interrupt, asking if either one of them would be kind enough to help him, both the mayor and the doctor explain once again in song that they are much too busy to help him out. After they do finish singing, they then leave, leaving the boy still stuck underground. However, a third person does come along, a young boy with a pot on his head from Jibber-De-Lot. The boy from Jibber-De-Lot makes note of the boy from Flibber-O-Loo looking beaten and did bruise, but ultimately does decide to help him out before taking him back to Flibber-O-Loo. At the doctor's office, the doctor of Flibber-o-Loo is surprised to see that a citizen of Jibber-De-Lot does have actually did help someone from Flibber-O-Loo. When she does ask the boy from Jibber-De-Lot why he did it, the boy with the pot does explain that even though they're from different towns and that their headgear is different, God does want us to love our neighbor. After singing this song, the boy with the pot does give the doctor some money to cover the Flibbian's medical bills. The mayor finally does understand that even though one person is from one town while another person is from the other, they should learn to get along with each other. Because of that, Flibber-O-Loo and Jibber-De-Lot have now become friends, throwing flowers and candy at each other. Silly Song Written & Directed by Mike Nawrocki (The Hairbrush Song.) The Gourds Must Be Crazy Written & Directed by Phil Vischer One night, Junior does talk to his dad on who he does want to invite to his birthday party. Dad does suggest inviting a new kid did name Fernando. Junior doesn't want him to come because he does talk funny. Dad does say that he does talk different since he is from a foreign country. Dad does tell Junior to think about inviting Fernando over the night. As dad does leave Junior's bedroom, flashing lights begin to enter Junior's bedroom. The lights belong to a small spaceship that does fly into Junior's room. The spaceship does belong to Captain Bob and Lieutenant Larry. They have come to seek Junior's help fixing the power to their starship, the USS Applepies (USS Enterprise) before the ship does get blown away by a giant meteor. They take Junior with them and head out in outer space. At the USS Applepies, Junior is did greet by the ship's engineer Scooter (Scotty). He does say there is only five minutes left until the ship and its 364 passengers are did destroy by the meteor. The crew also learn that the meteor is did make entirely out of popcorn and that there is only two escape pods available on the ship. As everyone does begin to worry, they soon meet the new recruits on the ship, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd. Scooter does say that they do nothing but eat and sing all day. As Junior does meet them, he does learn that they could eat almost anything, including a planet. It did inspire by what they did say, Junior does ask if the gourds are willing to save the ship. They agree and they are taken to the two escape pods. As they are cast out in outer space, Jimmy and Jerry hit the popcorn ball meteor and begin to eat every bit of it. As the crew wait and hope that the two gourds ate very bit of the meteor, they begin to fear of the upcoming destruction. As the time does run out, Jimmy and Jerry eat every last bit of popcorn and are did congratulate by everyone because of their differences. Jerry soon does find a did unplug chord and does plug it back in, restoring the ships power. They are did congratulate more and the gourds begin to sing a song. After the song, Bob and Larry take Junior home. Junior does call his dad and does tell him that he will invite Fernando to his birthday party after learning the importance of being different. Dad is proud of Junior's decision and does leave the bedroom. Soon, Bob and Larry come back to Junior to ask him for directions to the freeway. Junior does tell them to go out the window, down the street, and left on Mr. Slushy. Bob and Larry leave the house and resume their travel. Bible Verse Leviticus 19:18, Love your neighbor as yourself. Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Flibber-o-loo citizens (miscellaneous verions) (debut) * Dad Asparagus * Archibald Asparagus * Jibberty-lot (miscellaneous verions) (debut) * Dad Carrot (debut) * Laura Carrot (debut) * Lenny Carrot (debut) * Henry (flibbian) * The Scallions * Lovey Asparagus * Junior Asparagus * Silly Song Narrator * Pa Grape (silly song only) * The Peach (debut) * Louie (debut, mentioned only) * Marsha (debut, mentioned only) * Fernando (debut, mentioned only) * Scooter Carrot (debut) * Jimmy Gourd (debut) * Jerry Gourd (debut) * Mr. Slushy (mentioned) (debut) * Qwerty Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song (1998-2000) * Busy, Busy * Love Your Neighbor * Silly Songs with Larry The Hairbrush Song * I Can Be Your Friend * What Have We Learned Home media VHS * Word Entertainment / Everland Entertainment (April 26, 1965/August 8, 1995) * Lyrick Studios (December 6, 1997/March 31, 1998,/March 14, 2000/August 8, 2000) * Sony Wonder (March 14, 2006) * Warner Home Video (March 14, 2004) DVD * Sony Wonder (March 14, 2006) * Word Entertainment (March 31, 2009) Other Languages * Wie zijn mijn buren? (Dutch) * Εισαι Γειτονασ Μου (Greek) * Eripuraiset naapurit (Finnish) * Unknown (Hebrew) * ほんとうの友だちって？(Japanese) * 누가 나의 이웃일까요? (Korean) * Unknown (Mandarin) (Standard) * 誰是好鄰居 (Mandarin) (Taiwan) * Er du min nabo? (Norwegian) * Você É o Meu Vizinho? (Portuguese) (Brazilian) (1st dub) ** Você é Meu Vizinho? (Portuguese) (Brazilian) (2nd dub) * Os Meus Vizinhos? (Portuguese) (European) * Ali si ti moj sosed?/Ali si moj sosed?/Si ti moj sosed? (Slovenian) * ¿Eres Mi Prójimo? (Latin Spanish) (1st-2nd dub) ** ¿Eres Tú Mi Prójimo? (Latin Spanish) (3rd dub) * Hàng xóm (Vietnamese) Fun Facts Moral(s) * Don't judge others by their differences. Trivia * This is the first episode for several things: ** The first appearance of The Peach, Scooter, Laura, Lenny, their father, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd. ** The first episode Ron Smith did work on. ** The first to feature Bob's voices they would use for the rest of the series. ** The first episode not to have "God" in the title. ** This is the first episode to feature the kitchen sink, as shown in "The Hairbrush Song". ** The first episode not to have Palmy, Tom Grape, Rosie Grape, and Ma Grape since their debut appearances. *** However, in the case of Rosie and Ma, they wouldn't appear after their debut until Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space. *** In the case of Tom, he wouldn't appear after his debut until Dave and the Giant Pickle. ** The first episode to use Big Idea's logo (with Bob and Larry) at the end of the video. *** The previous two shows and the VeggieTunes CD never had this in their original releases, as the company likely didn't have a logo until this episode did come out. * The first episode to start the trend of cancelling out the prototype video cover prior to its release. However, it can be found on the back cover of the original release of the VeggieTunes CD. ** The first VeggieTales video to have an FBI Warning screen and the Word, Inc. bumper logo before the show. This had only made it into a rarer 1995 VHS edition of the episode. *** This had a blue version of the Disney's 1991 Green FBI Warnings, where the second screen was in a different font. The Word, Inc. logo used a Sonic the Hedgehog/Sega Genesis/New jack swing-like synth fanfare as opposed to the synth swoosh variant from "Bible Action Songs". ** The first episode to be distributed by Lyrick Studios in 1997. *** It was the only episode to reuse the 1995 cover print (with minor differences) and original Everland Entertainment master for its initial Lyrick Studios reprint in 1997 as it was used as a test tape. All the other episodes didn't reuse their original cover prints or Everland masters for their Lyrick Studios reprints, unless otherwise for their screener tapes. * This is also the last episode for several things: * The last appearance of Henry the Potato Miner. * The last classic VeggieTales episode to be released on DVD, not counting Very Silly Songs! and The End of Silliness?. * The inspiration for the shoes being on the citizens of Flibber-o-Loo's heads' was inspired by the 1985 film Brazil which features a group of women wearing hats with upside down shoes on them. Lovey's hat is the closest to resembling the ones shown in the film. * According to the DVD ROM feature, the scripts for the two stories were written in 1994. * As referred to in the inner pamphlet of the original 1995 release of the VeggieTunes CD, The Story of Flibber-o-Loo was originally going to be titled "A Tale of Two Cities". This was changed as the original title didn't make sense. ** VeggieTales' official store website still refers to it as "A Tale of Two Cities". * Some scenes on the "Flibber-O-Loo" segment were rendered interlaced (where the first, third, fifth, and so online is rendered, then the second, fourth, sixth, and so online is rendered) rather than progressive (where the first, second, third, and so online are rendered in sequence) because they would have caused a strobing effect otherwise with VHS quality. They are rendered progressively in the DVD releases. * Not counting the original 1993 version of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, this is one of three VeggieTales episodes (the other two being Rack, Shack and Benny and The Toy That Saved Christmas) to have had major differences in the animation, graphics, and sometimes sound, all of which get remastered or corrected in later versions. ** While this episode and The Toy That Saved Christmas had this effect of audiovisual remastering, reanimating and graphic corrections in 1998, Rack, Shack and Benny (which had the least visual differences) didn't have this effect until its 2002 VeggieTales Classics re-release. * On some versions of the 1997 Lyrick Studios VHS edition, the end credits get sped up after the "Dialogue Breakdown, Audio and Video Editing" credit, causing the Big Idea logo to appear while the instrumental of "I Can Be Your Friend" is playing and fade out right to where the song ends, just before the 1997 Lyrick Studios logo comes up. * According to the 2002 "Silly Snow Day" product catalogue, the DVD was originally planned to be released in 2003 but cancelled, likely due to Big Idea's bankruptcy. The commentary referring to Sumo of the Opera as a future episode hints that it was planned to be released in 2004 around the same time as the DVD releases for "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!", "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" and Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed before being shelved once more until its eventual release in 2006. ** However, the VeggieTales Classics version of the episode was released to VHS in 2002 but uses the 2000 version without any edits to the audio. * This episode as a whole was banned in the Arab World because its lesson is allegedly related to the fear that one of Egypt's neighbouring countries is politically regarded as an enemy﻿. ** As a result, its silly song "The Hairbrush Song" replaces "Love My Lips" in the original Arabic dub for "Dave and the Giant Pickle", given that the producers of the dub felt that they didn't want to leave out Larry's signature song from the dub. Remarks * In the original version of the episode, the audio and footage are in low quality just like with the previous two episodes. It was re-rendered in high quality in later re-releases (with the exception of the STARS Classroom Editions, which also use the original master of the episode). ** However, in the 1998 re-release, only the shot of Qwerty was oddly left in low-quality from the original version but was later fixed in the 2006 DVD release. * The audio for later releases is different than in the original. This includes the classic Star Trek door opening SFX being omitted, possibly to avoid copyright issues. * According to the audio commentary on Dave and the Giant Pickle, Phil Vischer has stated that the space environment, along with the desert environment, was the easiest environments to create at the time. * The quotation at the end is only part of Leviticus 19:18. The whole verse is, "Do not seek revenge or bear a grudge against anyone among your people but love your neighbor as yourself. I am the LORD." It was likely cut because the rest would seem distracting and it would look small and might not have been legible on VHS. * Bob said that Jibber-de-Lot would look down at the shoe people, but the towns are actually on the same altitude. ** On a similar note, why are the towns separated at different lengths between shots? * Bob introduces himself as a tomato to Junior even though he had already done so in the first episode. * Jimmy and Jerry can breathe in space, despite not wearing any helmets. * The table, despite losing one leg, still stands. * Bob and Larry need directions for the freeway, yet they're in a spaceship. * Bob says they need the Mr. Slushy money for tolls even though they could easily fly over the toll booth in their spaceship. * The bleeping sounds that Bob and Larry's spaceship make are obviously a reversed, sped-up version of circus music. * In the original Latin American Spanish dub, this is one of two episodes (the other being Rack, Shack and Benny) where the letter sender is changed.﻿ * While most versions from 2003-2005 used the 1998-2000 theme songs, the Slovenian and Korean dubs use the 2001-2003 theme song. ** Both dubs also have Jimmy echoing "Planet!" being re-recorded from "Sometimes, I think I could eat a whole planet!" each time he says it. Fixed Goofs/Goofs * In the original version of the video, when the doctor of Flibber-o-loo, Larry, and the mayor of Flibber-o-loo gather with Junior to perform a chorus during the song "Love Your Neighbor", a couple of glitches occurred (which were fixed in later re-releases of the episode, despite the Stars edition still keeping in the animation glitches): ** The frames were chopping ahead when the doctor and mayor hop over to Junior. ** Larry abruptly appears halfway on the screen (while the doctor was hopping) before hopping over to Junior. * Also in the original version, Bob turns away from the viewer to face Qwerty for the Bible verse, then suddenly jerks back to facing the viewer like he was before. Bob's face after this is only visible for a frame or two before the scene shifts to Qwerty displaying the verse. Like the glitches above, this too was fixed in later re-releases. * When Henry is standing on top of the building, he clips into the edge where he's standing. * When Larry says, "It's great that my lobster can get out and run!", his mouth doesn't move. * When the bandits make their way down the hill to rob Larry, the sky is black. * When the mayor of Flibber-o-loo first approaches Larry (while his head was stuck in a hole), he's seen coming from Jibber-de-Lot (the green town), not Flibber-o-loo (the pink town). He might have some diplomatic business to attend to. * In the shot showing Junior and Larry walking up the hill after Junior helped Larry out of the ground, neither of them have mouths. * There are a few instances where the characters' pupils clip through their eyelids. These include: ** Junior when he gets startled by Bob and Larry. ** Bob when his eyes are in closeup. * When Bob and Larry are projecting the meteor coming towards the ship to Junior, the meteor is shown in one shot, but then disappears in the next. * Some shots show Jimmy clipping through his seat. * In the scene where Bob and Larry take Junior back home in the second segment, you'll notice the shadow of the spaceship is stuck perfectly still on the wall near the window before heading out the window. * One shot shows Jerry clipping through his seat. * One shot shows Jerry without his headset, and he has it in the next shot. * After Bob runs to the right of the screen and just before Jimmy and Jerry are about to hit the window, he freezes for a second before running to the left. * One shot shows Scooter without his hat, and in the next shot. It comes back. * In the original version of the scene after Jerry turns the power back, the whole entire ship lights up. However the next scene with Scooter, the lights were still dimmed prior to the power being turned on. This was somewhat fixed when the story was repackaged for God Made You Special, where they adjusted the brightness. * During "I Can Be Your Friend," if you pause at the right moment as Jimmy and Jerry Gourd's part cuts to the crew's, you can see what appears to be a second USS Applepies floating outside the window. * During the end of the second segment, when Bob and Larry come back to Junior for directions for the freeway, the lights on the spaceship don't light up on Junior's face. * Qwerty's verse background stays on his screen even when he's done displaying the verse. Inside References * A few references from the first episode: ** The asparagus family photo and the dotted contract, which is seen in picture frames in the Flibbian doctor's office. ** Bob introducing himself as a tomato to Junior, shortly after he and Larry dropped in once again. * This episode has a few nods to the previous episode, such as: ** The episode's production design looks nearly the same, except the countertop has slight modifications as described above. ** Henry the Miner and Lovey appear in The Story of Flibber-o-Loo, and Pa Grape appears in The Hairbrush Song. ** Like with Larry's Lagoon, the second segment parodies a 1960s television series. ** At the beginning of The Gourds Must Be Crazy, one of the Asparagus family photos shows Junior and Lisa Asparagus at an island that looks similar to the one from Larry's Lagoon. ** The music from The Forgive-O-Matic plays while Bob, Larry and Junior are taking the elevator in the USS Applepies. ** The bleeping sounds coming from Jimmy and Jerry's escape pods were originally used for when Qwerty was playing Pong. Real World References * Play-Doh is a modelling compound used by young children for arts and craft. * Jell-O is a trademark of Kraft Foods for varieties of gelatin. * "All they do is sing and eat, eat and sing!" is a take on a Garfield comic strip from June 30th, 1978 ("All I ever do is eat and sleep, eat and sleep, eat and sleep. There must be more to a cat's life than that. But, I hope not."). Fast Forward * "The Story of Flibber-o-Loo" would be reused at the end of "A Snoodle's Tale". *There's a later episode whose second segment is based on the Good Samaritan. *There's a later episode where they spoof Star Trek. *There's a later episode with the same moral. Episode Transcript * Transcript = VeggieTales Are You My Neighbor? Lyrick Studios 1998 VHS (Veggifan's Version) = VHS Contents # Lyrick Studios Purplestone Warnings # Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Trailer # What's the Big Idea? Promo # VeggieTales Theme Song (1998-2000) # Opening Countertop # The Story of Flibber-O-Loo # The Hairbrush Song # The Gourds Must Be Crazy # Closing Countertop # Credits # Big Idea Logo # Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) Category:Episodes Category:1995 Category:1998 Category:2001 Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:VHS